


on the rocks

by notyouricon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Changbin and Minho are like 30, Clothing Designer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Felix is 27, I have no idea what this is honestly, It just kinda happened, Jeweler Seo Changbin, Kinda but not really, M/M, Pretty Boys, Restaurant Owner Lee Felix, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kinda implied sexual content, uhmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouricon/pseuds/notyouricon
Summary: Lee Felix is a successful business owner, and when he meets the new owners of a shop down the block, well, he's still successful.orthe long-ass fic about changlix thirsting over each other don't @ me





	on the rocks

**Author's Note:**

> heyo it's been a while! but i'm back and better than ever with a new fic for y'all! i hope you guys like it, and maybe, just maybe, if you guys bug me enough on twt, ig, and cc i'll make a part two. 
> 
> as always, with love. julian. <33.

Felix bustled about, hips bumping into a counter every once in a while, as he and the other chef in the kitchen operated alongside each other. It was quiet, they hardly needed words to communicate anymore, he and Chan were perfectly in sync. The morning rush would be in soon, and they had been here since sunrise to prep the meals for the day. Everything except the cakes would be cooked fresh, but they still had to cut, slice, and dice ingredients. Felix smiled widely as he finished up his task, dropping the finely chopped green onions into a container and then sliding it into the fridge. “I’m heading out front!”

In the main atrium of the café, Felix finds himself turning the sign on the door to let customers know they could come in. His hand coming out to gently clap the head server on the back. Jisung was good at his job, he was good with people, good at remembering orders, good at pretty much everything. The other servers were milling around, and then the bell over the door jingled and everyone snapped to attention.

Felix greeted the couple kindly, showing them to a table and introducing them to their server, Nayeon. This was what he had always wanted, to start a business, to be successful, to be happy. At age seventeen Felix had known that he wanted to open a restaurant, wanted to cook for people and share a bit of himself with them. So, he went to college, got a degree in culinary arts, worked at a few restaurants, went back, got another degree in business management. And here he was, twenty-seven years old, the owner of little café on the corner of Easton Avenue and Peolin Road. Blue awning over the entrance, white script on the window, “Modern”. It was a simple place, he loved it, an open seating room, booths along the walls, large front windows, circle tables with neat baby blue cloths. Towards the back was the bar, which wouldn’t open until later in the afternoon.

The day seemed to fly by, Felix constantly directing his attention to new things, a customer asking for a refill, receiving guests and escorting them to tables, making sure the kitchen was clean and running smoothly under Chan’s direction. It always was, Chan was good at making sure the other cooks knew exactly what to do. Then Jisung was calling him out to the restaurant floor, showing him to a table on the right. “This is Lee Minho and Seo Changbin, they just opened their shop, a little down the street.”

Felix smiled widely, nodding at Jisung. Reaching out a hand to the men, Felix gave them a quick greeting. “Hello, I’m Lee Felix. I own this café. Thank you for coming in, you must be quite busy.”

The men at the table laughed a little, and Felix took the chance to give them both a quick once over. They were sat down, so Felix couldn’t quite tell who was taller, but they both had the glimmer of ambition in their eyes, the one with graceful, catlike features, however, seemed more mellow. The other, with an angular face, seemed to be more serious, eyes calculating as he laughed. What an odd man.

“Not so, we haven’t had much business lately. But we’re confident that’ll change soon.” The one that seemed more laidback explained, offering a wide smile. “We’re in the fashion business, I, Lee Minho, am the textiles and fabrics half. My friend here, Changbin, handles the jewelry and more durable items.”

“Ah, I’ll have to stop in eventually then,” Felix said politely, taking notice of Jisung’s absence. “Seeing as Jisung has taken initiative to go on to another project, I suppose I’ll be your server this afternoon. May I get you two anything to drink?”

Once the odd pair was situated with glasses of cold water, Felix found himself neatening the kitchen for a moment as they seemed to debate back and forth over the menu. It took him less than two minutes to go over, amused with their discussion. “Have you decided on your meals? Or would you like more time?”

They squirmed before looking at him, sheepish. “What do you recommend?” Changbin spoke, the first thing he said to Felix other than a cordial greeting. His voice was confident despite his bashful look, perfectly even and low. It was intimidating, it was clear why he was a strong businessman. If it wasn’t clear before from the suit he wore, perfectly tailored, sharply cut, with simplistic cufflinks and metallic rings on a few of his fingers.

Felix shook himself out of his mental stupor, playing it off as thinking about the menu. “The roast chicken is excellent if I do say so myself. But if you’re looking for something a bit heartier than I recommend the Tuscan stew.”

“I think we’ll both have the roast chicken. What time does your bar open and close? We may come in for a celebratory drink later this evening.”

“We don’t close the bar until late, at ten o’clock tonight,” Felix said, offering a small smile, pushing down the sensation of fear that built in the nape of his neck. After being thanked politely, he headed back to the kitchen to put the orders in and to have a miniature mental breakdown. Was it just him that was affected by Mr. Seo? He was so charismatic, but so was Mr. Lee. Felix shivered, leaning his head back against the wall and steadying his breathing.

This was not how today was supposed to go. He was supposed to run his restaurant, as usual, no interruptions or beautiful strangers to distract him. He couldn’t decide if Jisung was a blessing or a curse for introducing him to them, then again, Jisung knew about his weakness for a man in a good suit. And if they came in later, Felix worked the bar, that was his specialty, he worked it with Chan, sometimes Woojin would help out during the rush. He loved working the bar, it was relaxing, but the idea of seeing Mr. Seo, well that was nerve-wracking.

Changbin was quick to cut into their chicken after it was brought out to them, taking a small first bite, just to see if it was as good as Felix said it was. Minho didn’t follow quite the same steps, instead, he cut off a large chunk before taking a bite. Changbin rolled his eyes, but nodded, it was good. Their meal passed quietly, both of the men lost in thought. When the pair had requested to meet the owner of the establishment, they had been expecting a weathered old man, at least in his forties, not a youthful man with a charming voice, and big doe eyes. Or at least Changbin hadn’t expected it. 

Besides his looks, Felix seemed nearly perfect, with a charming voice that could deliver kind words, a soft-looking smile that could win anyone over. Even though Changbin was trying to resist letting his instincts cloud his mind, he couldn’t help but let his gaze wander over the man when he poured their water or made his rounds through the dining area.

“You’re distracted.” Minho pointed out. “Wouldn’t have anything to do with the pretty boy over there, would it?”

Changbin follows the line of Minho’s gaze, raising an eyebrow as his eyes fall on Felix, bent over a table, wiping the surface clean. He flushes slightly, head whipping back around. Minho snickers, “A nice view, if I do say so myself.”

“Shut up.”

“C’mon, give yourself a moment to stare, he’s got a nice—”

“Oh my god, please. He does. I’ll admit, he does, but that’s not the point.”

“It is when you can’t keep your eyes off him. You even gave him the voice.” Minho insists, leaning forward after he swallows a bite of his entrée. “Y’know,  _ the voice. _ The one you use when you want to make someone nervous.”

“Okay, but it was an accident. He has those eyes, and it just wasn’t fair.”

“Well, it did the trick. And if you don’t think it did, try it again later. We’re coming back for a drink.”

After Jisung had seen that the two had paid and escorted them out Felix was able to relax back into the swing of things. Cleaning tables, monitoring the kitchen and taking care of other guests. Guests who didn’t get him so flustered or shy. The lunch rush passed, so did the dinner rush, and things were slowing down for the night. It was only fifteen to nine, and the live entertainment was taking a break from their set. Felix greeted them like old friends, which they were. Jaehyung, Younghyun, and Wonpil were his senior in university, but they remained in touch.

The bell over the door gave a soft ding as it swung open, revealing tonight’s promised guests. Felix glanced up from his place behind the bar, Woojin nudged him out of his stupor. Both men had changed into more casual wear. They looked good, both of them, but Felix found his eyes drawn to the shorter of the two. Mr. Seo wore casual nicely, the loosely fitted button-down paired with dark jeans, eyes glinting as brightly as the rings on his fingers and the simple silver chain around his neck. Mr. Lee looked equally as nice, not nearly as dressy in a chic sweater and jeans.

Felix quickly busied himself with pulling down a bottle from a higher shelf, fingers delicate around the neck of the bottle. He poured out a drink, sliding it to one of the patrons towards the end of the bar. Ignoring the pounding of his heart in his chest, Felix gave a soft smile as they seated themselves at the end of the bar. “Evening, Mr. Lee. Mr. Seo.”

“No need to be so formal, Minho is fine.” Changbin nods along with his friend’s words.

“Please, call me Changbin.”

Felix nods, humming under his breath. “What can I get you two to drink?”

“Just a couple beers, for now, Felix.” The way that Mr. Seo— Changbin, said his name sent a shiver down Felix’s spine. He gave a quick nod before turning around, collecting their drinks and popping off the caps with the little tool he kept on his belt loop. Gently he set them onto the counter in front of the pair, the bottles barely making a noise against the cool surface, if they had it wouldn’t have been heard over the sound of the band starting back up in the corner and the patrons scattered around the restaurant enjoying drinks or a late dinner.

He couldn’t let Changbin get to him anymore, at least not tonight, he had to turn the tables on this situation. He hadn’t had a chance to change out of his day clothes, too busy managing and troubleshooting. Patting Woojin on the shoulder, Felix heads towards the break room, deciding he wants out of this shirt that smells like sweat and the food that had been cooking earlier. Unbuttoning the top few buttons Felix sighs into the cool air of the empty room. Grabbing the new set of clothes from his bag in the corner, Felix slides the button-down off his shoulders, slipping on the fresh top, the dark blue of it a soothing sight. Switching out business slacks for a pair of light-wash jeans.

Changbin takes a sip from his bottle, watching Felix brush past one of the other bartenders, eyes following him as he disappears into a room marked as employees only. Minho takes a quick note of this, and the smile he gives Changbin is enough to make the younger man roll his eyes. “Look, he’s a good-looking guy, I’m just looking.”

“But I’m sure you’d love if you could do more than just look.” Minho teases, raising an eyebrow. “If you’re that interested you should just go for it, ask for his number or something.”

“Maybe I will.” Comes the reply, Changbin’s voice a bit steelier than before. It wasn’t five more minutes before Felix reemerged from the room, wearing clothing that was much different from before. Changbin’s world became awash in blue, the stormy color of the top, the pale blue of the jeans. That shirt, Changbin decided, should be illegal with the amount of collarbone and chest it revealed, for the freckles that are put on display. The jeans too, if Changbin didn’t look away soon Felix would notice him staring. That pulled him from his revelry and back to Minho laughing at him. Taking a final sip of his beer, Changbin sighs, “I definitely will.”

A couple more rounds later the bar was starting to clear out, the band was finishing up the third to last song in their set, and Changbin still hadn’t asked for Felix’s number. He was decently buzzed, not quite drunk, but just enough to give him the boldness to openly stare at Felix. He had seen how the younger looked at him earlier when they first got here, and he focused on that, there had been something akin to attraction in the man’s eyes.

Then the young man was meeting his gaze, eyes wide and cheeks pink as he took in Changbin’s expression. It took only a few seconds for Felix to match Changbin’s gaze, head tilting down as he worked on a drink, peering up through his eyelashes. In a hushed voice, Changbin murmured, “See, he has those eyes, and it isn’t fair.”

“Then use the voice on him again, that seemed to work in your favor earlier,” Minho says back. “Look, he’s coming over right now.”

“Can I interest you guys in one more drink before we close up?” Felix said, raising an eyebrow as he scanned the pair. Minho perked up, eyebrows screwed together as he thought.

“Whiskey, on the rocks. Thanks, doll.” The pet name had Felix’s cheeks turning a soft pink, his eyes a little wide, he nodded, turning to direct his attention to Changbin.

“I’ll have the same, sweet,” Changbin said, the tone from early prominent in his voice, commanding, in control, powerful. Felix tried his hardest not to shiver under the burning gaze. Nodding meekly, Felix made his way down the bar, ignoring Woojin’s questioning glance as he laid out a couple of napkins. Quickly, so that no one could tell, Felix took his pen and wrote on the corner of one of them, then he filled up the glasses, whiskey on the rocks.

Sliding the drinks back down the bar, Felix begins saying good-byes to the departing patrons and band, handing over a check to his friend and accepting hugs from the lot. Peering over Jaehyung’s shoulder as best he could on his tiptoes, Felix gages Chanbin’s reaction.

There was a wicked looking smile on the man’s face as he stared down at the napkin, and not a moment later, Felix felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Changbin couldn’t help but keep rereading the note, keeping it hidden from Minho.  _ Meet me after closing? If you wanna text me xxx-xxx-xxxx… _

Tonight was a success by any means, and hopefully, it wouldn’t just be a tonight thing. Ignoring Minho’s whining, Changbin stood from his place at the bar, telling Minho to head home without him, that he had to use the restroom before he left, that he’d see him tomorrow. 

He felt like he could safely say that he was the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> all the accounts (twt, ig, cc) are under notyouicon pls go hmu and yell at me i love it
> 
> uhm wake up should be updated soon i hope, school has been a real bitch lately so we'll see, but look forward to it!


End file.
